


The finest gift

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drabble, Under the Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected, the impossible, and the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The finest gift

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.livejournal.com/).

The case is broken.

There is a boy in the cave. "Hey," he says, casually. He is wearing a red domino and his hair curls on his forehead.

He could --

The boy -- man -- slices his palm with a knife and tosses it to Bruce. "Hi, daddy. I'm home."

The voice. The -- the blood --

There is no need to question the impossible. This close, he knows.

"Jason."

He's not braced for the embrace, for hands opening his belt -- "Wait --" but Jason never did. The shock knocks him unconscious.

He will recover. And the DNA testing will confirm absolutely what Bruce knows.


End file.
